


Y5 - 行間

by cbl



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbl/pseuds/cbl
Summary: Y5 劇透注意!!! 一點點對於Y5的城門腦補。
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 7





	Y5 - 行間

** 舞視覺 **

注意 : 

1\. OOC

2\.  博美沒有直接出現，但不停被拿來秀恩愛

3\.  預設未知子和博美是戀人關係而且未正式跟女兒說明，即使英國回來的舞表示她很開明的

4\.  時間在離家出走後

一下子跑了出來，身上只是帶著手機，才剛說完不想回家，若是去醫介所找晶叔又不知如何說明自己的衝動。還好這時間人流多還是安全，一個人無措的在街上邊走邊思考著，沒有留意前面有人停了下來。

" 不好意思。 "

想離開的時候被對方欄了下來，心裡一驚。

' 該不會是找麻煩的吧？ '

昨天才在警局回來，現在又上演一部。

" 舞。 "

這一下熟悉的呼叫聲，猛的抬起頭。

"...... 未知子。 "

收進視野內的是那不合年紀的孩子氣笑容，剛剛的不安像被嚇得一掃而空。

" 怎麼了，一個人在這裡？ "

跟她說因為自己的自暴自棄和媽媽吵架，然後衝動的跑出來？還是說自己沒能坦白而編了個當主角的謊話？可自己傷心的歸根究底不是芭蕾舞的問題。這時感到肩膀一重，被人勾住了扯著往相反方向走。

" 還沒吃飯吧？血糖低會鑽牛角尖的，雖然剛回日本我沒什麼錢，飯團什麼的還是能買給你。 "

就這樣被未知子拉去了便利店，隨意買了點便宜的，就被她帶回了醫介所。醫介所的燈亮著，可唯獨不見平常迎接的溫厚老人。

" 晶叔不在呢？你先吃吧，我去打個電話。 "

晶叔知到了的話一定會告訴媽媽，可現在的我並不想面對她。話說出來之前，身體反射的拉住了未知子的衣服。她回過身有點驚訝的睜大了眼睛，然後無奈的笑了笑。

" 放心吧，今天你留在這裡。 "

她沒有像以前玩耍的時候掙開我的手，只是靜靜待我自己鬆開拉著衣服的手指。她推了我進玄關，然後就關起了趟門，自己在門外打起電話。看著街外的燈光映照出未知子的背影，開始有點明白自己媽媽為什麼這麼喜歡待在這裡。

未知子什麼都沒問，只是拿了罐啤酒坐在我的旁邊。趟門打開的聲音，一迅間害怕是媽媽，下意識的縮在細少的沙發後，還好是晶叔。

" 小舞，你還好吧？ "

" 晶叔，對不起，麻煩到你和未知子。 "

晶叔搖了搖頭，他換了室內鞋，緩緩走到我的旁邊摸了摸我的頭。

" 沒事就好了，今晚留在這裡吧。 "

看著那慈祥的面容點了點頭，伸手撁著他溫厚的手掌，跟著他進了其中一間房，間格和以前不同，但依擺設和物品看是晶叔的房間。

" 房間比以前大了呢。 "

" 嗯，舊醫介所的房東不續租了，未知子說找家房間鬆動點的。 "

想到了之前視像電話，媽媽吐嘈未知子房間的 KING SIZE 的床。

" 是因為想要獨佔那張很大的床嗎？ "

想到了當時未知子和媽媽打鬧著堅持自己沒有浪費的記憶，總覺得有點想笑。

" 啊啦，終於笑了。未知子難得把錢花得有意義的地方。不過對也不對，她並不是想獨佔。 "

不是獨佔？什麼意思？

" 小舞。 " 晶叔依舊慈祥的表情，但我知道他是想入正題。 " 可以告訴我發生什麼事嗎？ "

我把剛剛發生的事全部告訴了他。

離家出走的事，對未來的害怕，心底裡媽媽對自己的看法的不安，晶叔就好像是我的爺爺一樣，全部都告訴了他，可諷刺的自己卻不敢告訴自己的媽媽。又或是害怕自己會發現媽媽其實並不關心自己，即使理性上深知這並不是事實。

" 博美愛小舞，這件事上小舞你是最清楚的。而且只要你想說的博美也一定會想要聽的，你是她最重要的人。今晚先冷靜一下，到你準備好了，再把博美叫來吧？到時候我也會在的，小舞不用害怕。 "

" 嗯 ......"

不用單獨面對當然好，但要怎樣跟媽媽說的不安不是說變魔術一樣一下就能變走的。

" 不過醫生的孩子呢 ......"

晶叔很是感嘆的想起了什麼的，正想開口問的時候他只是笑了笑。

" 未知子的爸爸是我的同學，也是醫生來的。可能小舞的心情，未知子可能會比我更能理解。 "

這時晶叔的房門傳來敲門聲，伸出了一個套著黑色衛衣帽子的頭腦。

" 城之內剛來了，她今天回家睡，舞要和我睡還是在晶叔這邊開被窩？ "

因為太突然沒有注意到這問題的句子，回看了一眼晶叔。

" 你不如聽未知子說說？ "

我回看未知子，只見她困惑的推開了更多門的幅度讓我跟她出去。

" 說什麼？ "

" 醫生的孩子啊。 "

未知子略感驚訝的看了看我，然後無奈的笑了笑，拉著我到她的房間。

坐在那數次出現在視像電話的 KING SIZE 大床，環看了四周的東西。

" 果然是大得很誇張。 "

" 只是舞，你管我。 "

未知子誇張的笑著，一下撲在床上把我彈離了一下失平衡的倒在床上，然後她得逞的咯咯笑著坐起來。

" 你躺內裡。 "

未知子把床上的枕頭對調了一下。我就爬到了靠牆的枕在枕頭上躺下來，不知道是洗髮精還是香水之類的味道，總覺得讓我很安心。

" 你手機拿來，我幫你充電。 "

順著她的方向看到床頭櫃，未知子的電話正充著。醫生的電話是很重要的，從小就深深記憶著。

" 唉？但是你的正充著。 "

" 還有多一個充電器。 "

她搖了搖手上的充電線，插頭上有一個鯊魚形狀的裝飾，就像是上年和朋友在水族館看到很可愛的海洋生物 TYPE C 線頭裝飾，寄給媽媽的幾個入面的其中一個。

" 這個 ......"

" 怎麼了？ "

我搖了搖頭，把手機交給了她。待一切準備好了，兩人舒適的躺在床上，才記起了剛剛晶叔的說話。未知子好像注意到了，比我先一步說了出來。

" 醫生的孩子真是辛苦呢 ......"

我在溫暖的被窩捲縮著看著她。

" 即使父母有沒有說也好，總覺得周圍的人對我們期待都會很高。 "

明明芭蕾舞和讀書沒有太大關係，在日本的時候但身邊的同學知道我的父母都是醫生，立刻就會覺得我芭蕾舞一定很好。當時為了回應這些期待，也只能更努力去做，繼而不小心取得英國學習的機會。當時跟媽媽說完後，她臉上高興自豪的表情現在還印象深刻。

" 並不是說這一定是壞事，有時候還是有那麼一點點的推動力，想讓父母也認同自己而更加努力，不過就算是天才剛開始也不一定是這麼順利，更何況這世上那有這麼多天賦異品的人。 "

" 未知子也有這樣的時候？大家都說你不會失敗。 "

" 手術的確不會失敗。 " 未知子不好意思的笑了笑。 " 但舞知道我不失敗的原因，對吧？ "

回憶過去在醫介所的日子。

"...... 把打麻雀的運氣放到手術上。 "

" 才不關事！怎麼學你媽媽都是一樣的毒舌了！ "

未知子像個孩子的手舞足蹈的踼著被子，禁不住笑了出來。

" 未知子的筆記。 "

" 對，為了目標在背後努力，可是最初開始的時候並不是現在的順利，在大學的時候甚至被人建議轉內科。頭幾年學醫可是連下刀，手都在抖擻，甚至在空閒休息時候也會懷疑自己有沒有選擇錯。 "

一直以來在醫介所的人，甚至媽媽都多次說到未知子是一位厲害的外科醫，沒有想過也有掙扎的時候。

" 雖然我現在對自己的技量有一定的自信，也並不是說努力就一定什麼都能不會失敗，比如麻雀、比如麻雀、比如麻雀。 "

" 那個，總覺得很對不起，未知子。 "

剛剛的笑話原來對方這麼的在意。

" 別道歉，我總有一天會嬴回你媽媽糊了的錢的！ "

大概只會是個無底深潭，我並沒有對我的其中一個學費來源說出來。不過經她這麼說，的確稍稍感到了輕鬆了一點。

"4 年前，你媽媽生病那次。 "

未知子轉過身看向了天花，語氣和剛才故意鬧著的捷然不同。

" 她跟我說過，她想看到舞成為芭蕾舞首席 ......"

我看向床褥，沒有看她。

"...... 即使當不了，也想要和她一起哭。 "

頭上傳來了一點重量，頭髮被舒服的摸著。

" 她直到最後的一刻滿腦子想著的都只有舞，甚至想去騙一筆合約金，還好最後把她拉回來了。 "

在寂靜的房間，我聽到了一下吞口水的聲音。

" 你媽媽是個優秀的麻醉醫，不只是技術和經驗上，還有作為醫生的覺悟。 "

未知子轉為一種很自豪的語氣，明明因為覺得媽媽選擇工作不選擇自己而不開心，但聽到她這樣提到媽媽的另一面，自己卻不討厭。

" 如果不是你媽媽，可能晶叔和我早在幾年前已經不在了。 "

" 咦？ "

以前媽媽生病時聽到她提到了未知子救了自己，可從來沒有聽說過這樣的事。

" 我們生病的時候，都是她當麻醉醫。她說過「手術結果就是一切」，她決不會作出對病人有危害的決定，城之內博美是不會失敗的，所以才想要將一切交給她。 "

最後的說話像是跟我說，又像是對自己說似的。未知子拍了拍自己的手臂，讓我靠過去。

" 不是說叫舞不能感到寂寞，但我想說的是，你媽媽之所以有這樣的覺悟是因為舞。明白到家人的重要，不希望你會因為失去而傷心，所以她救了舞身邊認識的人。明白到追求夢想的渴望，所以想要醫治夢想途中的人。因為換轉了病人是舞的話，她一定會很傷心的。 "

" 我明白 ......"

" 說出來不一定可以即時回應你，但她一定會盡力盡快回應你，我可以保證。如果這樣還是感到寂寞的話 ......"

未知子輕輕抱了我一下。

" 可以找晶叔，甚至找我，雖然我多半是和你媽媽賴在了手術室。 "

難得聽到了未知子沒自信的聲音，今天雖然難過，但第一次看到成熟處事的未知子真的很新奇。說出來會很失禮，但原來這樣孩子氣的人也是有這麼可靠的一面，即使有和自己玩得很瘋的時候，也是一個成年人來的。

" 謝謝你，未知子。 "

" 嗯，今晚說的夠多不像我的說話了。 "

她拉了拉我身上滑下了的被子，閉上了眼睛。

未知子找晶叔要了零花錢，幫我買了幾套新服，再回到醫介所，就準備再離開。

" 咦，你不用行李？ "

上次回來也想問，為何什都不用準備。

" 不用啦，那邊什麼都食宿娛樂都準備好了。反、反正很快回來了。 "

" 小時候明明見你每次都一大個行李箱的，大得都能裝下我了。 "

" 那和現在不同嘛 ......"

有什麼不同還未問出口，從她眼中閃爍，趕忙在她跑上樓前阻止她。

" 別鬧了，我不會陪未知子瘋的！ "

" 姓城之內的是不是都沒點幽默的。 "

她失落的轉過身走到了玄關，穿好鞋子，打開了大門。

" 記得帶手信哦！ "

晶叔在廚房那邊叫著。

" 知道了 ~"

她在大門轉過身，對著玄關旁邊的我。

" 理性上的理解和感性上是不同的，有機會看看城之內醫生工作的樣子吧。 "

未知子揮揮手，離開了醫介所。

" 工作的樣子 ...... 嗎？ "

低下頭重覆了她的話，心中總算有了一點想法。

" 那個晶叔，我想跟媽媽 ......"

END

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

看了今次 Y5 讓我非常感動的有幾個片段 :  
1\.  未知子說出對博美的信賴

2\.  小舞在醫院看博美

3\.  加地醫生說的不會失敗女醫和不會失敗的麻醉醫

可能是長度問題，小舞離家出走到博美在街上接到大根選手緊急情況那中間究竟是什麼導致了她想法的改變，繼而有接受了博美選擇作為醫生趕去救人，以及想去了解自己媽媽作為醫生的身份。

這篇大概是想寫出我的腦補，在結尾晶叔 Q 到未知子令小舞精神了，而且未知子也主動向博美關心小舞看，也有可能是未知子跟小舞說了什麼吧？未知子說了舞好像在晶叔房內睡了，被我腦補成讓她們母女先冷靜一下的借口，畢竟一向獨立懂事的孩子都傷心得離家出走了。

結論來說，不論城之內博美發生什麼事，大門未知子都會幫她解決，不論是用眼神搖控加地醫生，還是讓師傅給傷害她的人好好賠償道歉也好，都是和手術一樣，多年技術磨練成不會失敗的。


End file.
